Moments
by Kira Tokura
Summary: A series of one-shots that I would type if any of you guys want a paring. It's ? x Reader so anyone who wants a certain character can PM me for it. Chapter 5 up! Accepting requests!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor any of it's characters.

**Author's note: I'm accepting One-shot requests which are ? X Reader. So if you guys want One-shots you can PM me or just give me a review. After sending who you want me to pair the reader with, you have to give me a title for it so I can have an idea how to write it, thanks! This chapter is a request from my cousin who asked me. oh, and if any of you guys need a Beta then I'm your girl!**

Chapter 1. (Bel X reader) Title: Cinderella

You were invited to the Vongola annual dance by your friend, Dame-Tsuna. You wore a [Fav Color] strapless gown reaching above your knees. Another boring night for you as you hated dancing and mingling with people just like Hibari. You notice the Varia sitting in a corner.

"Forever alones..."

For some particular reason, all of the Varia members sneeze. Just that moment, you notice Belphegor's bangs actually flew up enough to let you see his eyes. They were a Cerulean blue.(Ps. This is what I think -.- do not believe this is the real colour) Interested, you walk up to him.

"Do you want to have a dance?"

He looks up at you with a wide grin(or a sadist one)

"Ushishishi... a peasant wants to have a dance with the Prince?"

You smirk at his 'prince and peasant' comment. You pull his hand on the dance floor. At that moment, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift comes on.

"I'm no ordinary peasant, Prince."

You twirl after saying that, hoping Bel next to you will catch you. And apparently he does and continues dancing with you.

"Plus, you're already dancing with me."

He gives his signature laugh and leads you out to the balcony.

"Ushishishi...looks like the prince was talking to a Principessa after all."

You stick your tongue out at him, mentally.

"Nope, still a peasant there, 'Prince'"

You giggle slightly and then look at the full moon hanging in the night sky. Bel uses his hands to grab your waist and turns you around.

"But you'll soon be a Principessa."

He leans in and kisses you. Lussaria who had been following you two ever since you grabbed his hand for him to dance with you gasps and you immediately pull away.

"Ushishi... ignore him Principessa and let's continue~"

You shake your head.

"The name's [Y/N], ask Tsuna if you want to see me again"

You wave Bel goodbye as you disappear into the crowd, leaving Bel pouting. Who later snaps out of it and tries to kill Lussaria.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor its characters!

(The request: Alaude and the reader are married and have two kids a boy and a girl and the reader is giotto's little sister and it's the reader and alaude's kids birthday and their birthday is on Christmas eve.)

Chapter 2:Christmas eve birthday(Reader X Alaude)

You were shopping for gifts for both Christmas eve and your kids, Yuka and Takuya(Random names). You were also with your older brother, Giotto.

"Alaude is a very irresponsible dad..."

You look over to your Brother who has trouble picking a gift for Yuki. You laugh.

"Alaude doesn't do this kind of stuff ,nii-chan. Didn't you know? He is your Cloud guardian after all."

He laughs a little as you take a toy car and examine it.

"Can we switch? I have no idea what girls like..."

You look at him, giving your signature Do-You-think-I-care-if-you-don't look.

"You know darn well that I talk to Takuya more than Yuki. And I'm more tomboyish..."

You found one of those D-tectors that Takuya often told you about. He was a big fan of the Digimon frontier anime.

"I've got Takuya's. Done with Yuki's?"

Giotto started ruffling his hair in frustration. Apparently, he was unable to pick either to choose a Barbie doll or makeup for her.

"Better call Alaude. He talks to Yuki more than me."

Giotto looks at you with a Are-you-serious? Look. You nod and call Alaude.

"Hey, Alaude?"

You wait for a responce from the platinum blonde.

"Yeah dear? Kinda busy here."

You hand your brother your phone. Silently hinting him to ask Alaude what to get.

"Uh...me and [Y/N] needs a little help getting Yuki a gift.. Can you come to XX mall now?"

Giotto gives you back your phone. Obviously, Alaude hung up. If you two were lucky, he would come or just call back to tell you what Yuki liked. If not, then there would be no reply of any kind. You sit in the chair nearby, sighing.

"Pray to god we get lucky... I'm going to the toilet. And getting some treats for those two. If Alaude comes, call me okay?"

You nod as your brother walks away. You stood up and start examining what Yuki told you once on the Anime named Project K. A person hugs you from the back.

"You called, dear?"

You giggle slightly, knowing this was your Alaude's secret side.

"Yeah, I did. What does your little Yuki like?"

You move his hands to let you walk away. He takes a glance at the store and picks out an Owl plushie.

"I didn't know Yuki liked Owls"

You take the owl from Alaude. It was white in colour and with light grey feet.

"Well...now you know. And now, for my payment."

He hugs you again from the back and starts nibbling on your ear.

"H-hey! At least warn me!"

He chuckles and starts kissing your neck, leaving several red marks on it. You moan slightly, knowing a loud one would make him even more tempted to get further.

"H-hey w-we're at a s-shopping mall, Alaude..g-g,ahh~"

Alaude wasn't the type to back down easily but still, you tried to convince him not to do anything that would wreck children who came in the store's minds. And just at that moment, your brother decided to come back.

"Gah! Alaude! What are you doing! This is a kid's department store! If you want to do that with my sister, at least do it in private!"

Alaude reluctantly stops and whispers in your ear.

"When we get home, I'll punish you for letting your brother disturb me.."

You go deep crismon, knowing what Alaude would do to you.

"Giotto, I'll have your head..."

You walk away with Alaude, leaving a scared Giotto behind.

-END-

**Author's note: Finally done! Hey, minna-san! Hope you guys liked it! I'm a little busy, and all my other stories have to be written on paper before I type it so it will take quite some time before I continue 'Starting Again' and 'Breaking the law'. And the person who requested this, if you're reading this, hope you like this!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor its characters!

(Request: TYL!Hibari Kyoya (If you are gonna write this can you write a somewhat angst type of one-shot? I mean about the girlfriend/lover/wife/whatever of Hibari dying in the future when the war with Millefiore is in act, then later when the official 'Future Arc' begins Past-Hibari comes to the future and finds her dead and all...)

**Small author's note: Hope the person who asked me to do this finds this sad...I'm not good at writing sad stuff... And this one-shot has spoilers for the Future Arc for my Breaking the Law story so, yeah pretty much no choice...**

Chapter 3: Remorse(Hibari/TYL Hibari X Reader)

~Hibari(Future) P.O.V~

I ran towards [Y/N] but I was too late... the spear entered her body just a second before I reached her. I drop everything, not believing what happened. Everything went blank. I snapped out of it when Yamamoto shook me. I-I just can't believe, the girl who changed my life...died... Why?! What have I done to deserve this?! Why?! WHY?! I'm going insane...the rest can't see me like this. I have to hold myself together! A bright light engulfs me... I look around. I was in Namimori, but...no destruction anywhere... Am I in the past? The first thing I look for, is [Y/N]'s house. It was supposed to be destroyed... I-it was there, right infront of me.. I was so happy, so relieved...that I could see her again. Then, I realised something... if I was here, then my past self will be where [Y/N] died. He would be wrecked...then I wouldn't exist anymore...

~Hibari(Present) P.O.V~

I find myself in ruins. What am I doing here? I was just having a nap on the roof. I walk around, holding my Tonfa. There was a coffin... a funeral was taking place... The people attending were from what I knew, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru and a few other Herbivores. I walk up to Tsuna.

"Who died?"

He kept slient... He was tearing up...

"Tell me Herbivore."

He still didn't reply. Was he testing my patience? No...I don't think so... Yamamoto walked up to me. He himself was also tearing up. Why is everybody tearing up?

"Hibari-san... I think you should see who's inside..."

My intuition told me, it was someone precious to me.. I walk up..and felt my knees go weak as I saw...her face. How? How did she? She's the strongest, I ever knew! How could she just die? How?! HOW?!

"H-How? How did she die...?"

I felt...water coming down my face. Was I crying? I don't know...

"Your future self...he tried to save her...but was a second late. The spear entered her body and she died..."

My future self? I let her die?! No! No! This is not happening! It isn't! I let out a scream. I-I can't take this anymore! I'm going insane... She can't be dead! She wouldn't die without a fight! Then there was a bright light. The place where the corpse was supposed to be, she appeared. Her past self. I was elated! So happy...so, relived! So was everyone else. They were overjoyed and ran up to hug her. She looked confused though, wondering what happened. Never, I thought. I would never let her die. Even if it meant my life...

-END-

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! Hope you guys like this! It's not much of the reader's P.O.V though,so I'm sorry! First angst fic I ever wrote so I hope it's okay. I was so tempted to write this so...I couldn't wait until I got home -.- Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor any of it's characters!

(Request: Enma is being bullied by some Disciplinary commitee members and the reader is Hibari's assisstant and the rest if for the author to decide)

**(Small note: This is for my friend's birthday! Happy B-day if you're reading this although I posted this 3 days late, LLY~)**

Chapter 4:Saviour (Enma X Reader)

You look out the window of Hibari's office just to get some fresh air. While looking around, you saw the new student, Enma Kozato, being bullied by some of the members.

"Hey, Hibari-san! I'm going downstairs for a moment! I'll be back later!"

You exit the room, keeping your eyes on the window to make sure the members do not escape the scene.

"What are you all doing here!"

Everyone turns to looks and you and all the members pale as they do.

"N-nothing, [Y/N]-chan!"

You were feared around Namimori, next to Hibari Kyoya of course.

"Good. Return to your duties and Enma Kozato, I want to have a word with you."

You grab Enma's hand and walk towards the school's garden. You make him sit on one of the rocks which were specially for seating.

"You okay? I saw you getting bullied Enma."

You look at his face, seeing many bruises and cuts all around it. His face was also a light red.

"Y-yeah..."

You could also see that he was trying his best to cover the wounds on his arms which were fresh.

"Stop hiding it Enma... Relax, I won't hurt you. I'm just helping."

He nods as his face gets redder and he lowers his head. You couldn't help but chuckle and you took out some band-aids to start treating his wounds.

"T-thanks, [Y/N]"

You smile sweetly at him. He blushes in return.

"I'm almost done..."

You kiss on one of the band-aids on Enma's forehead.

"There! Hope you get better soon, Enma."

He goes deep red again. You thought he was really cute in this state. You stood up to leave as Hibari wouldn't like it if you left for too long and he would bite you to death.

"W-wait! [Y/N]!"

You turn around about to say "yes?" when soft lips touched yours. Your eyes widen in shock when you discovered that person to be Enma. After a few moments, the both of you part.

"T-thanks..."

You looks at Enma, blushing.

"B-bye!"

Enma ran away. You smile. The little red-head finally expressed his feelings...

-END-

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! This chapter is specially for my friend, LLY! And I'll be back home on 22/12/12. If any of you believe the world is going to end on the 21st. Well, be prepared to see my chapters being uploaded then! Okay..I've finally finished reading the whole Reborn! Series and so I know what to write for 'Breaking the Law' and 'Starting again'! In case any of you are curious, my 'Breaking the Law' story will be continuing with the manga storyline so when it ends, it will be on the chapter 'Ciao Ciao!'. Um...not much romance for this since this is Enma we are talking about and so... Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor any of the characters!

(Request:?)

**(Small note: Hey guys :D! I have some bad news :(... If any of you are from my story 'Starting again' Please read the bottom author's note..)**

Chapter 5: Christmas (GiottoXReader)

The merry christmas music echoed throughout the Vongola masion. The little orphans chosen to visit the place were happily dancing with each of the guardians(except Alaude -.-) and you.

"[Y/N]-chan! Dance faster! Dance faster!"

You laugh a little and obliged the little boy's request. What you didn't notice was that a certain golden blonde was spying on you and the little orphan dancing.

"Hey, [Y/N]! Time for the singing session!"

You turn and look at Lampo who was holding the microphone, and let go of the little boy.

"Now, little one. I'm going to sing for you and your friends so go over to the seats there okay?"

The boy nods and happily runs to the seats. You walk up the make-shift stage and take the microphone from Lampo.

"Hey there, little ones! Each of us who danced with you just now will be singing a song each and at the end where Giotto sings, you all can choose two people to sing a duet! I'll be singing 'The twelve days of Christmas', so while I sing you guys can think of what on each day I get and sing along~"

Sounds of exciment buzz throughout the place. The music for your song starts.

-Skip the parts you sing (or else there will be too much conversation)-

It seemed that the little children all decided to follow the original song the most. Next up was Daemon, singing 'We wish you a merry christmas'. Then Lampo with 'Joy to the world'. G. with 'Silent night'. Knuckle with 'Good king Wenceslas'. Asari with 'O Christmas tree' and finally, Giotto with 'Deck the halls'. You walk up the stage again and take the microphone from Giotto.

"Okay, now that we are all done with our songs. You can now choose two people and a song for the duet!"

All of the participating guardians all walk on the stage and wait for the children's answers. The children all suddenly start whispering to each other.

"We decided! We want [Y/N]-chan and Giotto-kun to sing 'All I want for Christmas is you'!"

You felt blood rush up to your face as you turned around to see Giotto standing behind you with a light pink blush. The rest of the guardians magically disappeared and reappeared in the seats infront of the stage. The music starts. Giotto decides to break the ice by beginning first.

_Giotto:I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_You: I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true_

_Both: All I want for Christmas is... _

_You~_

Suddenly, all the guardians and children begin chanting...

"Kiss! Kiss!"

You sweatdrop slightly and whisper to Giotto

"Your guardians forgot their pills today.."

Giotto chuckles.

"Hurry up Giotto! We know you had a crush on [Y/N] ever since she joined the Vongola!"

Giotto's face was fully red now.

"Really, Giotto?"

He nods and your face kept heating up.

"Shall we listen? I liked you since I first saw you as well.."

He looked shocked at first but later nods. Soft, warm lips touched yours. Then a tongue begins licking your lips for entrance. You think about it and realise there were children watching what the both of you were doing. You slowly push Giotto away.

"Why did we stop?"

He was pouting at you.

"Giotto...There are children here... We can continue later..."

He turns and sweatdrops once he saw the children covering their eyes and some of the guardians covering their own eyes.

"I forgot...Promise?"

You nod as you pecked his cheek once more before you played the song and continued singing.

-END-

**Author's note: Hey there, minna-san! The bad news is...I will be deleting Starting again...Because I can't get inspired recently and I need to remember so many OCs' so I'm getting really dizzy... I'm very sorry. But maybe when I have more time next year (I'm starting secondary school so I'll be more busy) I might restart it with my current accepted OCs' okay? Gomenasai, minna-san :'(**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


End file.
